


Dead Fish Don't Stare

by orphan_account



Series: Tsukishima Rare Pairs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Pet Store, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa goes to buy a pet fish for his dorm, but instead he ends up with an attractive blond in a storage room, and a dead fish.





	Dead Fish Don't Stare

Oikawa Tooru wanted a pet, or at least he wanted something to keep him company at his lonely dorm. He had grown tired of the ‘no dogs or cats’ policy and he wasn't getting a lizard or a snake, so he wanted the next best option, a fish.

Oikawa wanted a fish, or moreso, he wanted something to sit on his desk and awkwardly stare at him as he did his homework, and a fish seemed to be the best option. He thought maybe he could get lucky and find one that was beautiful enough, or use the tank as a mirror. It sounded pretty vain, but hey, it was still better than a snake, because he knew damn well he wasn't getting one of those. His old roommate had one and the second Oikawa found it crawling around in his dresser, he knew it was time for him to go.

“What do you want to get, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa turned his head to the side as he looked at his best friend, and current roommate. He managed to coax him into coming along with him, with Iwaizumi muttering something about how indecisive Oikawa can be. He wasn't wrong, of course.

“A lizard.” Iwaizumi spoke blandly, not lifting his eyes off of one of the signs on the front of the pet store. Oikawa could feel himself jump in his skin as he heard those words.

“What? Iwa-chan, no way! Do you remember what happened with our last roommate who had the snake and -”

“I’m only kidding, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi calmed him down, placing a hand on his shoulders. Oikawa could feel a rush of relief wash over him, for a minute it felt like his own best friend betrayed him. “But I’ll leave the decision up to you, it’s your pet, after all.”

“Can you at least be a little supportive, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa raised his voice as the two of them pushed the doors to the store open.

He didn't mean it, of course, Iwaizumi was his best friend and the two of them loved to joke around together, or well, Oikawa loved to joke around and Iwaizumi would always keep him in line. He would never yell or hit him unless Oikawa deserved it and that was something he loved about their friendship.

Once inside Iwaizumi immediately walked his way past Oikawa, pushing himself to go to the other side of the store, where the lizards and snakes were housed. Oikawa tried not to roll his eyes at how predictable his friend was, but he couldn't judge him. Iwaizumi always did have a thing for lizards and godzilla in particular.

At the front of the store were hamster and bunny cages, small and fluffy. Oikawa stopped and looked at them for a minute. If it hadn't been for the lingering thought of a hamster running in it’s hamster wheel at all hours of the night, he may have considered getting one of them.

After that there were the dogs and cats, big and small and all gathered in various cages. A person would have to have a black hole for a heart to not find them cute. Oikawa couldn't resist the urge to stop and pet a few as he made his way to the back.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as his eyes looked back and forth from fish to fish. Oikawa knew next to nothing about them except they can die quickly without the proper aquarium equipment. His eyes locked on to a few that he identified from some movies he had seen about fish, calling one the ‘Dory’ fish and the ‘Nemo’ fish. Oikawa didn't even know which one he would choose, but he liked the blue and green ones.

“Hello, can I help you?” Out of the corner of his eye Oikawa could see an employee standing a few feet away from him. A forced smile on his face, blond hair, glasses, and wearing a bright colored uniform. Oikawa turned his body around to meet him completely but even he wasn't prepared for the words that he uttered when their eyes met.

“Fish?” It wasn't even a question but Oikawa could feel his brain scramble as he tried to make sense of the thought.

His eyes locked onto those golden ones as he looked over every feature of his stern face. It was beautiful in its own way, everything soft and subtle. Oikawa had never been one for romance and he swore he could feel a sensation in his chest turn when they locked eyes. He had never seen a more beautiful man in his life, and that was coming from someone who had always gotten compliments about how attractive he was from his own peers, but this person was even more beautiful than Oikawa. Had such a beautiful person existed, and in the back of a pet store in all places?

Oikawa quickly forced himself to come to, forming a coherent sentence again as his eyes looked for a nametag on the attractive salesboy. _Tsukishima_ was the name written on the plastic plate, so he assumed it was that. A cute name. Tsukishima was very cute.

“A pet fish?” Oikawa repeated himself, trying to make sense out of whatever words he tried to muster out before. He could see Tsukishima’s eyes widen, like he understood what he was saying as he nodded and let Oikawa continue. “I’m looking for a pet fish for my dorm.”

“Oh. Is there one specifically you had in mind?” Tsukishima's voice was soft and smooth. Quiet, like the kind of voice you would want softly whispering to you as you fell asleep at night. Or the kind of voice you would want praising you as they fucked you gently against the matress.

In that moment Oikawa made the decision that he wanted to hear that voice again.

“Do you have something lively that’ll live for the rest of the semester?”

“Unlikely.” Tsukishima laughed, a genuine laugh as he caught on to the sarcasm Oikawa was using. He knew by this point that buying a fish really was a terrible idea, but that still didn't stop Oikawa from letting the man continue. “If you want something like that, you’re probably better off checking with a place that sells higher end fish.”

“Do you have anything else?” Oikawa didn't quite know what he meant when he said ‘higher end fish’, but he would be damned if he let the most beautiful person he had ever seen walk away now. One might not think it because of his appearance, but Oikawa could be very pushy and promiscuous when he wanted to be. Not to mention he had a provoking instinct that always allowed him to get what he wanted.

“Uh…. we do have some more in the back, but they’re either returns or fish that just arrived. They’re really no different than the ones -”

“Let me see them.”

There was a moment of silence, a moment where both Oikawa and Tsukishima looked at each other, both not believing what the other one said.

It was a bit of a less obvious way, but it was Oikawa’s way of saying that he wanted to see Tsukishima again. He knew that he was coming off as forceful and pushy, but it was how he had learned to get responses out of people. Oikawa knew how to provoke them and if you don't say something, there’s no other way for people to know how you feel. If he didn't do this, he would just be stuck in a dorm room with some dead fish.

Tsukishima sighed, eyes faltering to look down at the floor before looking up again and meeting Oikawa. He didn't seem annoyed exactly, but Oikawa was getting the sense that he was quiet, hard to read, a lot like Iwaizumi. When he brought his head back up he looked less so, with his voice sounding softer than before.

“Fine, come with me.”

  


Oikawa didn't know how this happened but he wasn't going to complain. One minute he was walking into a pet store with his best friend, the next he was chatting with an attractive employee, and now he was here, in the back of a storage room with a man pinned to the wall. All while tanks of fish stared at them from behind. He had gotten his way.

“You’re not worried someone’s going to come in here?” Oikawa pried, unzipping his jacket and letting it fall onto the floor. He lifted up his shirt along with it, showing off his muscles as he leaned himself forward on the other boy.

Tsukishima didn't seem like the inexperienced type, and Oikawa could tell he was definitely interested. He had learned a thing or two over the past few years as a university student to know when someone was or wasn't interested in him, and Tsukishima was definitely the former.

“It should be fine. I’ve worked here for over a year and nobody ever comes back here.” Tsukishima didn't change the monotone sound in his voice, removing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the sight of such a pale skin, looking perfectly soft and smooth, and just begging to be littered with bites and kisses. Oikawa always had been kind of a biter.

“Does that mean I’m not the first boy you’ve had back here?” Oikawa feigned offense. It wasn't like he himself hadn't been known to sleep around a bit, but the thought of the attractive pet store boy willingly having other people in a place that was practically out in the open like this, it was a new experience, one that left Oikawa feeling borderline surprised.

“Do you want to lecture me about my personal life or do you want to fuck? I didn’t even know your name and -”

“Oikawa! I’m Oikawa Tooru. And I like your attitude, Tsukishima.” Oikawa let the name linger on his lips for a moment, rolling it off his tongue to see how he liked the sound of it. It was a cute name, not as cute as his own, but close. He knew today was going to be quite rewarding.

“I won’t question your reasons, but that’s not something you should say to someone that you’re about to have sex with.”

“It was a joke, you’re so uptight, glasses. But lucky for you I like uptight people.” Oikawa leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips.

It was a gentle kiss, but one that Tsukishima seemed to like as he moaned into Oikawa, satisfied and slightly needy. If this boy was needy then Oikawa would be sure to give him anything that he wanted, for a small price of course, these kinds of situations went both ways after all.

Oikawa couldn't resist the urge to learn forward and whisper as he wiggled his eyebrows curiously. Their lips departing as the two of them smiled at each other.

“So, what are you into, glasses? Sexually, I mean. Do you like getting choked? Biting? Maybe into something a bit more adventurous?”

“I’m a bit of mystery. How about you fuck me and we can find out?”

“Ooh, a challenge?” Oikawa beamed. He had never been one to back down from a challenge, he liked competing with people, and if there was a chance to win something, even if it was no more than just bragging rights, he would take it.

Of course, Oikawa wasn't exactly one for fighting fair, but with a devious look, he began, smashing his and Tsukishima’s lips together one more time.

No matter how you looked at it, they were technically in a public space. Anyone could open the unlocked door to this storage room at any moment, but that was what made it so exciting, for Oikawa anyway.

Their lips locked in a passionate heat, their tongues lapping over each other as they both closed their eyes. Oikawa interlocked his fingers with Tsukishima’s and slammed them into the wall, letting the blond moan into his mouth as their hot chests rubbed against one another.

Oikawa took his lips off of Tsukishima, a trail of saliva linking them as he came up for a breath, immediately planting his lips down on Tsukishima’s collar bone and sucking. Tsukishima brought his hands around to Oikawa’s back and pulled them closer, digging in and trailing them down his skin. Oikawa moaned as the taller boy rubbed his lower half against his own, feeling each other's erections as he threw his head back.

There wasn't a huge amount of noise the two of them could make considering where they were, but Oikawa could hear the smallest moan escape off of Tsukishima’s lips. Seductive and getting him just the right amount of turned on as he reached one of his hands down and touched the bulge in Tsukishima’s pants.

“We don’t have much time.” Tsukishima spoke with a hot breath, panting as Oikawa took this opportunity to see how weak he was.

Oikawa did always adore the look on peoples faces when he got them to be so wrecked, it gave him this feeling of superiority that only he could give them. He loved especially exploiting others weaknesses and getting them to be wrecked. It may have sounded a little mean, but it was all in good fun, it was consensual and he always made sure he was never doing something that the other person wasn't okay with.

He liked Tsukishima and wanted to see what made him tick. So he carefully ran a hand over his body, touching his chest and thumbing his nipples. They seemed to be extra sensitive compared to the other parts on Tsukishima’s body. Oikawa made sure to rub it for a few seconds before switching to the other, the erect buds continuing to get moans out of the blond.

“Am I making you feel good, glasses?” Oikawa purred, making his words linger as he knew he could get what he wanted. He didn't even give Tsukishima the chance to answer, but that was fine. The look on his face was telling him all he needed to know. “How about you do something that makes me feel good too?”

“Like what?” Tsukishima turned his head to face Oikawa, a look of curiosity on him as that flushed look faded from his face.

Oikawa released his hands off of Tsukishima’s chest, a moan of surprise after the abrupt contact left his skin, and Oikawa guided Tsukishima’s hands to his crotch. He wouldn't admit to anyone, or maybe he would, but Oikawa was a sucker for a good hand job, and Tsukishima was excellent with his hands. The boy could work wonders with his fingers.

Oikawa still had his pants on but that didn't matter. Tsukishima slowly pressed on his bulge through the tight white pants, moving slowly as he grasped the tip and moved his way downwards. He moved in closer so their lips could lock again, this time Oikawa moaning into Tsukishima’s mouth, sending a vibrating sense through the both of them.

Saying that he felt good didn't even begin to describe it, but when Tsukishima moved even closer, pulling the elastic of Oikawa’s pants and sliding his hand inside, he swore that he was about to see stars.

“Fuck -” Oikawa moaned out the second their lips departed, with a satisfied smirk on Tsukishima’s face. It was clear this had turned into a competition, a competition of who could get the other to give in first.

Oikawa hated losing, but maybe just this once, he would lose to Tsukishima, or try his hardest against him, either would be fine. However, Oikawa always had a plan, to plan to make sure he won at all costs. He always had been a bit of a sour loser.

“Do you have a condom?” Tsukishima asked as he released his hand from Oikawa’s pants, walking a few feet away and stripping himself down.

Oikawa didn't notice before, but the boy did have some nice legs, smooth and pale. If he had been more of a leg person he might have wanted to run his hands up and down them and leave as many marks as possible.

“Maybe. How badly do you need it?” Oikawa smirked, reaching into the pockets. He always came prepared, anywhere and everywhere, but that didn't mean he was going to give in so easily. Where was the fun if the other person didn't beg for it, right?

“Badly enough to tell you that I’m not letting you fuck me unless you have one on.”

“Oh, so you’ll let me top? You’re real interesting, glasses.”

“Not really.” Tsukishima shrugged, turning his face to the wall as he let Oikawa remove the rest of his clothes. “You just seemed like the kind of person who liked to top, and I don’t have a problem with it.”

“You say that, but the look on your face earlier said otherwise. Well, it’s fine, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Oikawa waited for one final nod from Tsukishima, with the blond arching his back and pressing both his hands against the wall. He effortlessly slipped on the condom and lube, because Oikawa never left home without either of those things and started to work.

Oikawa started by slipping two fingers inside of Tsukishima, moving them back and forth at a constant rate. He could still feel his dick throbbing from how great Tsukishima’s hands felt on him earlier, touching against his stomach as Oikawa used his other hand to steady himself on Tsukishima’s back. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

“You feel really tight, glasses.” Oikawa purred in his ear, he could feel himself curling his fingers as he got deeper and deeper inside of him, he was careful not to go too deep.

“Oikawa fuck -”

“Does it feel good, glasses? If you want, I could -”

“Yes!” Tsukishima didn't even hesitate, turning his head back and looking at Oikawa with a flushed face, an attractive flushed face if he may add.

Tsukishima was wrecked, desperate, and begging. Three things Oikawa loved, and what he wanted most of all had yet to come.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself perfectly with Tsukishima’s entrance, keeping a hand steady on him as he entered him. Oikawa started, keeping his eyes closed as he reached one hand around and placed it on Tsukishima’s dick, he started moving his hand back and forth as his thrusts got deeper and deeper. The two of them being mindful the whole time of trying to keep their mouths shut. Oikawa knew he needed to be quick, and quick was something that he was surprisingly good at.

“Glasses, where feels close?” Oikawa beckoned, a heated voice as he leaned forward, letting his words linger in the most seductive way. He could feel an immense sense of pleasure rise up within him and Oikawa knew that he needed to do something about it.

“D-Deeper, fuck.” Tsukishima’s voice sounded just as sloppy and incoherent as Oikawa had imagined, but he got his message across loud and clear.

“Fuck -” Tsukishima and Oikawa moaned out in unison, keeping their voices only moderately loud.

Oikawa felt it become harder to hide his voice as he continued to thrust into Tsukishima. The blond’s legs starting to shake as they started panting together. Oikawa could see their reflection briefly in one of the fish tanks, Tsukishima’s eyes half lidded and subtle red face as Oikawa hit up against his prostate.

It took everything in him to bite down on his bottom lip and not cry out as Tsukishima’s stomach became coated with a sticky substance, attractive all the same as Oikawa kept up with that same steady rhythm. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as he could, anyone could still come in here and find them, so he continued for another few minutes until a similar sticky trail coated his stomach.

  


“What’s this?” Oikawa looked up, eyes wide as Tsukishima handed him a white card.

Several minutes had now gone by with the two getting fully dressed, Tsukishima putting on his uniform and Oikawa resting to catch his breath. It was funny to think about, originally he came in here to buy a fish but instead he ended up fucking a cute employee, all while his best friend stayed and stared at the lizards.

“My phone number.”  Tsukishima looked away from him, a subtle blush on him that Oikawa caught onto. He was too tired to give a proper response, but that didn't mean Oikawa wasn't happy. Thinking about it realistically, doing this again in a place where they didn't have to worry about how quick or slow they were, or about other people hearing them, it would be most ideal.

“Do you like me, glasses?” Oikawa pried, a smile on his face as he tried to get a genuine response out of him. He may have been a bit too provoking considering what just happened.

Out of the corner of his eye Oikawa spotted a nearby fish tank, the whole room still being littered with them. He thought nothing of it until he saw those soulless white eyes staring at him, not blinking or moving.

“Ack!” Oikawa shrieked, jumping in his place and moving a few feet across the room. Had they really being doing it with all these fish looking at them like this?

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima asked with concern in his voice, walking over to Oikawa and placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked in the direction he just came from.

“That fish is staring at me!” Oikawa shot up, a look between anger and fear taking over his face as he pointed towards the fish.

It was hard to pinpoint how he felt, and it did absolutely nothing for him the moment Tsukishima started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side, looking at Tsukishima more curiously than ever.

“It can’t stare at anything, Oikawa. It’s dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically written for kinktober, but I feel like I gave this a bit more of a plot than was necessary. Oh well, I still hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it was just a little bit.  
> I think this is the first time I've written Oikawa in about 6 months so I hope I did him justice.  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo  
> And for those wondering, yes Iwaizumi got tired of waiting on Oikawa so he bought a pet lizard instead, his name is Godzilla.  
> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
